Gaara's dream
by IizNear
Summary: ...yaoi?


_His lips are probably stained with the taste of the noodles he eats; but his breath definitely smells of mint._

Gaara sits and imagines about Naruto 78% of the time, praying they can be close. He tries to stay with him and be cute and Naruto don't know it.

"Psst! Hey Gaara!" Naruto bugged at the red head. "Did you get your home work finished?" Naruto's words quietly jumbled their way into Gaara's ear.

"Yeah, you may use it," Gaara whispered back, "try not to make it obvious though, Iruka is like a hawk."

Gaara watched Naruto scribble his little letters onto the paper then watched his eyes switch from one paper to the other.

"Thanks a bunch Gaara, I will do anything you need."

"Oh, no problem Naruto." Gaara stared into Naruto's blue eyes, as did Naruto stared into Gaara's sea-foam green eyes. They were completely out of it until Shikamaru made his way to the front to turn in his paper.

"Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata step up to turn in your paper." The teacher called out almost one second before the bell rang.

All the children ran up to the front carelessly throwing their papers on the desk. Naruto and Gaara helped pick them up, and then made their way out the door.

"So Naruto, how did your week go?" Gaara asked desperately trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, it was kind of boring but it was funny. Ino and I rearranged Lady Tsunade's office and she got mad."

"Sounds interesting." Gaara stopped in his tracks Naruto stopping with him. "Naruto are we friends?"

"Of course we are!" Naruto wrapped his arm around Gaara's neck threw his one hand in the air pointing towards the reddish sky," We are the best friends of the universe!"

Gaara: Looked up at Naruto's hand then at his face. The whiskers, the pale skin, his messy blonde hair. The boy is just so….pretty he could say. "I was silly to ask I knew that!" Gaara wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist threw one of his hands in the air and the two boys laughed. Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand that was in the air, brought it down to his lips and kissed it. "Well I will see you later Naruto." He walked away from Naruto leaving him in a daze.

"Bye…" Naruto whispered to himself before turning right towards his house. "Ah, here I come empty house…." He spoke to himself as he does all the time. Going to the empty, quiet house with unwanted extra space was what he waited for at the end of every day.

**Morning**

"Ugh! Close the curtains five more minutes." Naruto mumbled to himself before sitting up in his bed. Yawning he stood up and slowly walked into to bathroom. He brushed his hair, teeth then walked out the door.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Ino and Sakura welcomed the boy to the morning light.

"Good morning Ino-chan, and Sakura-chan."

"Going shirtless this morning, but you still have pants. You're not vulnerable enough for me Naruto." Sai played at Naruto who had forgotten to put a shirt on before leaving the house.

"Ha ha, watch it Sai-kun!" Naruto played back. _No shirt? _Naruto thought then looked down, _Shit! Oh well…_ He walked past Gaara's house and almost got past their gym teacher's (Kakashi's) house, when he saw something red on Gaara's porch bench. "Gaara?" Naruto walked back to the porch and shook Gaara's shoulder gently.

"Huh? Oh, hey Naruto."

"Gaara, why were you sleeping on the porch?"

"Oh, Temari and Kankuro went on a mission and I forgot the house keys in my desk at school."

"Did you get any sleep at all? you should come stay at my house until Monday at least." Naruto was looking forward to a 'sure' or an 'okay sounds fun' because he hated being alone.

"No, actually I got very little sleep. I would like it if I could stay at your house. It is better than sleeping outside on the porch."

"Heh, yeah well come on then."

The two boys walked to Naruto's house, Gaara following Naruto close behind like a lost puppy. As they crept up to the porch Naruto rushed to the door to open it for his friend. Gaara walked through the door into a spacious living room with tan walls and a couch. There was a fire place a few candles and a shaggy orange rug. Gaara commenced to the couch the flopped down on it.

"Comfy isn't it?" Naruto asked as he sat on Gaara's mid section making Gaara grunt slightly.

"You're a little heavier than you look. But yeah it is comfy."

"I know right?" Naruto rolled off of Gaara and lay on the couch beside Gaara. Their faces were inches away from each other. He picked his hand up and laid it on Gaara's cheek then kissed him gently. "You should sleep." Was all he said before wrapping his arms around Gaara and watched as he sleepily let his eyelids droop. Naruto fell back to sleep soon after.

"N-Naruto?" A small feminine voice said at the door. Ino gently pushed the half open door open then peeked her head in. She looked around, seeing the two boys on the couch together. _Revenge!_ She thought pulling her camera out of the bag she was carrying. _I told you I would get you back! And now it is my time for revenge!_


End file.
